


Animal I've Become

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so what if you can see the darker side of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monsters. They come in the shape of humans, animals, and the supernatural. But everyone looks the same, so how do you know which ones to kill and which ones to save? That’s my job.

The problem is when it’s hard to distinguish who’s good and who’s evil. There are people that kill for fun, and there are people that kill to survive, and then there’s a problem.

My older twin brother does both.

He didn’t always used to; he used to protect the family and then there was that dreaded November day…

~#~

It was cold and raining the day he took off; where to, I’ll never know. All I know is I was grumpy that I couldn’t see my friend Kamui.

Remember what I said about monsters having deceiving faces? Kamui was a vampire, his brother and sister too. Kamui was moody and grumpy and his sister was bright and colorful and full of life. I had never met his brother, just heard that he was sweet and shy.

So when there was a knock on my door at one in the morning, and upon opening it found myself staring into deep green eyes I was confused. At first I thought it was Hokuto-chan playing tricks, but no, these eyes didn’t have her spark.

“Can I help you?”

“You are Fuuma-san right?”

“Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m glad I was able to find you, I wasn’t sure on the directions and then I was afraid of the wards…..”

Speaking of the wards, why were they so weak? Why could a vampire sneak in without me being alerted? Then again, my magic was absolute trash anyways.

I had been so busy looking at his face, I just then noticed the broken rag doll in his arms…covered in rain water and blood and much too pale…paler than any _human_ should be.

The rag doll in his arms was the broken form of my twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Death  
> Blood and Tears  
> Love and Sacrifice  
> Such is the way of the Sakurazukamori

Work and pleasure. Love and Lust. Assassination and Murder. These are some of the things that  _normal_  people confuse every day. Not me though. I was above all the rest because I wasn’t a normal human; I was the Sakurazukamori. I took pride in it too. Especially since no one ever saw through my mask, not even my twin brother. It pleased me. But then came the problem, there was someone who could see through my mask. Someone that knew what I was and it didn’t bother them anyways. That person wasn’t normal themselves though.

That person was Subaru-kun.

I knew my brother was ‘friends’ with Subaru-kun’s twin brother. Yeah friends, that’s a laugh. If they were friends I’d rip out my eye and eat it. 

Hokuto-chan usually accompanied Kamui here due the wards. Mine of course, but Subaru-kun never strayed too far from the palace. So when I saw him there that warm spring day surrounded by Sakura, it was a sight. “You must be Subaru-kun.”

“WAH!”

He stumbled off his perch and landed into my startled arms.  _Why was my heart racing so fast?_

I was drawn to him, so I continued to see him every day in private and everything was good between us until that rainy November night…November 22, my birthday.

It was raining as Fuuma looked out the window. “Poo, what a day to spend our birthday Nii-san.”

“It’s mine Fuuma; you were born the 23rd.”

Fuuma turned to see his brother throwing his white cloak on. “You’re not going out in this, are you? It’s pouring rain and thundering and lightning.”

“Sorry Otouto-chan, I have a job. Now hold down the fort, okay?”

~#~

The rain was coming down so hard it was getting harder for him to see. “Even with the spell I cast? Really? How am I ever going to find—” A scream in the not too far distance. “Never mind, I’m willing to bet that’s where they are.”

“WHEN DID THIS AREA GET FULL OF SO MANY VAMPIRES?!” The voice screaming belonged to a young exorcist, fairly new at what he did.

 _‘Pathetic; you can’t slay vampires like that. You can only slay them with a strong spell or through the chest.’_ “You call that an exorcism? Butt out, you’re in my territory so back off.”

“No one asked for your help Sakurazuka!”

“I’m not offering help. I was the one hired for this job.”

“Another quick way to kill off a coven is to kill the Queen. Observe.” My speed and agility were quite good for my age and I easily landed the strike through the queen’s chest. “See? Easy!”

“Oh yeah? Then why is there one left?”

A fast turn around and the one left was Subaru-kun. “He’s no threat to us.”

“Going soft in your old age aren’t you Sakurazuka? If you won’t kill him, I will.”

What happened next blurred, it happened so fast. The next thing I remembered was the blade piercing through my chest at the same time my hand stabbed through his.  “You didn’t think I’d let you touch him did you? I guess no one...told...you...I’m no ordinary exorcist; I’m the Sakurazukamori.”

I started to fall back, my body soaked from the water, numerous vampires’ blood, the blood of an idiot, and my own. “Seishirou-san!”

“I’m sorry...Subaru-kun...this isn’t what I wanted. I wanted to be with you and stay happy, but my body doesn’t want to cooperate. I’m sorry I lied to you about who I was and—”

“Don’t try to talk, you’ll be okay…please…”

Reaching up, I gently touched his face with a bloodstained hand. “You’re so kind; you cry for me despite the fact I could’ve killed you.” My vision was starting to go blurry. Dammit body, why were you failing me?

“But you didn’t and you never will; I know that….”

“It’s true…because I…lo—you…” My hand dropped off his face and then my world went all black.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight,  
> This ride is a wild one,  
> Make no mistake,  
> The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,  
> Now don't lose your fight, kid,  
> It only takes a little push to pull on through,  
> With so much left to do;  
> You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you.

From the largest mammal to the smallest insect, this world is filled with wonderful things. They all fascinate me. Not that I see much of the world from the shelter of the palace. Hokuto-chan and Kamui say it’s dangerous for me to go out. Dangerous since I’m clumsy and trusting. I know Kamui had a friend that was an exorcist, but Hokuto said he was decent and trustworthy so I guess that was that. Once Hokuto-chan made up her mind there was no changing it.

I wish someone could’ve warned me how much it hurt to fall in love though. Because that’s exactly what I did; I fell in love...with  _him._

We met one day when he came to pick Fuuma up from the palace, something about needing to be home for work. I happened to be outside on the palace’s low walls near the sakura tree. When he spoke to me, it startled me and I landed in his arms. I wonder if he knew what alluring amber eyes he had or that his heart was racing.

We kept meeting after that, but it was on a rainy November night when everything fell apart. There was an exorcist nearby,  _attempting_  to kill off the rival coven. They weren’t very experienced though.

“You call this an exorcism?” 

That voice. What was  _he_ doing here? I knew who he was of course, and what he was, but why here? 

When the other exorcist turned their attention to me, things got ugly…and before I knew it I saw both of them fall to the ground. Ignoring the other one, I ran to  _him_ , the one person I valued above all else.

A shaking, bloodstained hand was placed on my damp face. “I’m so sorry Subaru-kun...I wanted to be with…you….I lied…to you…”

My heart was racing; I had a decision to make and not long to make it.

“Hush…don’t try to talk…save your strength, please……” I placed his head in my lap, the tears flowing from my eyes now.

“You’re so kind; you cry for me despite the fact that I could’ve killed you.” 

“But you didn’t and you never will; I know that….”

“It’s true…because I..lo—you…” 

It was now or never. “You saved me and now I’ll save you.”

I extended a claw and slit across my wrist, in turn pressing it to his mouth.  I cursed myself for doing this, but I breathed again when I saw his eyes open and turn from the warm golden amber to the harsh catlike slits that my own emerald eyes sometimes became.

I turned him into a monster just like me…all in the name of love.


End file.
